Renewal of the animal resource diagnostic and investigative program in the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine at The University of Michigan is requested. Objectives are to diagnose and investigate naturally occurring or induced animal diseases, conduct research in laboratory animal medicine and experimental medicine, promote high standards for the veterinary medical care of laboratory animals, and aid education and training in laboratory animal medicine. Specific aims are to diagnose and control naturally occurring animal diseases; study their possible use in developing models of human disorders; conduct pilot or collaborative research on problems relevant to laboratory animal medicine such as on aspects of the immunobiology of pasteurellosis or on developing a serological test for secondary amyloidosis; complete development of a computer based system for storage and retrieval of pathology data; and include residents and veterinary students in ongoing research training in laboratory animal medicine. The high academic standards of the University shall guide the program. The methods to be used shall include those of clinical medicine, surgery and anesthesiology, morphologic and clinical pathology, microbiology, and other relevant disciplines.